I Will Always Be There
by Akemi Akibi
Summary: I have rewritten the first chapter I will be doing the same with the others! Ayeka and Tenchi have a talk while Washu ponders Tenchi's choice.
1. Typical Masaki Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own tenchi muyo. It belongs all to pioneer and whoever made it.

   A/d/n: Hey peoples! I decided to re-write this chapter since I felt that it was nothing more then crap from a place I don't fine necessary to mention.

N e ways, it is pretty much the same except more details, better dialogue, and the very last part with Ayeka and Sasami is completely re-written, so if you have already read this chapter, then skip all the way down to when it starts.

Well, other than that, just review.

Any weird line thingy like the thing below means either a different place or same place but different time. You should be smart enough to figure it out. Oh, and italics are thoughts, but if you read and they don't show up, just guess whether they are thinking or not.

Well, that's it!! Enjoy!!

Okayama, Japan was like it always was. Quiet and beautiful as always. Unless some evil force was running around yelling about controlling the universe, and destroying anything it saw

A two-story house stood near a lake in Okayama. This house was different from normal houses. **THIS **house had six beautiful woman (Not counting a cute cabbit) and one teen, one 30 yr old, and a REALLY old priest

The teen at the moment was sleeping, clueless he was going to be disrupted by one of the alien woman.

Tenchi woke up, very groggy and tired. "Thank kame it's Saturday", Tenchi muttered rolling over onto something very squishy. "Oh no…", Tenchi said. 

Ryoko, one of the beautiful women, and probably THE most beautiful of them all, was lying there, staring at him. 

"Did you know that you snore REALLYloud?" Ryoko said, innocently. 

"RYOKO, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLEEP IN MY ROOM?" Tenchi yelled. 

"Hmmmm…. I'd say 543 times", Ryoko replied. 

"AND THAT'S 543 TIMES TOO MANY! I WANT MY PRIVACY!!!!" Tenchi yelled, knowing that tomorrow morning would be 544. 

"Why can't you sleep somewhere else?" Tenchi asked, his voice consumed in anger. 

"Because there IS nowhere else to sleep", Ryoko said. 

"That is not true!!! You always sleep in the rafters and the roof and how about your bed?" Tenchi asked slowly, trying to keep his anger at a low minimum. 

"The roof is too cold at night, I sometimes roll off the rafters, and I can't find my bed" Ryoko replied, still trying to look innocent. 

"Please, just one day of peace", Tenchi silently prayed, while getting up to get changed and kick Ryoko out. Little did he know that his prayer just might get answered. 

The sun, not up almost to its fullest, shined dimly, promising that later it would be a shiny, clear day.

Rays of sunlight were dipping onto the land and casting shadows of the mountains and hills onto the lower land.

I single ray of light cast itself into a window, illuminating the entire room with its shine.

The light, however, is quite irritating when it wakes you up from a deep sleep. A ray bounced off a sleeping form that was hidden away in a futon. Having its slumber disturbed, the tired figure opened its eyes, immediately pushing her hands in front of her eyes, shadowing the light coming from the window.

Sasami must have opened the windows so I would wake up 

Ayeka, 2nd in the beauty rank, sighed in defeat and finally got up, showing the light its victory over another being.

Ayeka stretched, yawning at the same time, and got up to get dressed.

She decided just to wear a simple kimono so she wouldn't have to spend an hour trying to look nice for Tenchi (Ayeka sighed in happiness at the thought of the handsome warrior) but dispersed the thought, knowing that her good clothing would most likely get ruined from her and Ryoko's fights.

That damn monster woman always ruins everything. Every time I get close to Tenchi, she's always there to break us apart.

Ayeka decided not to think about it too much, or that would lead to an assumption, then depression, then nightmares of Tenchi carrying Ryoko off into the sunset, leaving Ayeka behind, tied to a tree, being eaten alive by killer cabbits.

Ayeka dismissed her thoughts and commenced to slide open the door to the hallway and proceed the journey downstairs.

She could smell Sasami's wonderful cooking coming from the kitchen, or 'Sasami's domain', as she calls it now. She then realized that her mouth and throat was soar and dried out without a certain liquid substance. She set her course to the kitchen and called through the small window, "Sasami?"

Sasami's head became visible through the corner of the window.

"Ayeka!! So I take it the leaving-the-window-open-so-you'll-wake-up trick worked?" Sasasmi said delightfully.

Ayeka groaned, answering Sasami's question. Sasami smiled happily and inwardly told herself to do that every morning from now on, whether Ayeka likes it or not.

"Sasami, do you mind if you could make me some co—"

"Coffee? No prob. I'm putting the filter in right now"

Ayeka smiled at Sasami's knowledge of her older sister and started setting the table for breakfast. It wouldn't start for another 30 minutes, but it was best if she got it done early so she wouldn't have it stuck in the back of her head all morning.

It had been twenty minutes since Ayeka's request for coffee and it still hadn't been done.

"Sasami, I don't mean to bother you, but is the coffee ready yet? It's already been 20 minutes and it isn't done yet," Ayeka asked.

Sasami's head again poked through the small window and looked at Ayeka in sympathy.

"Sorry Ayeka, but there is no more coffee beans. I'll have to get some more when I go to the market today"

Ayeka sighed, now in a state of completely depression. She walked to the stairs to call for everybody to come down for breakfast when she heard some footsteps and voices. She then walked and stood at the bottom platform of the stairs to see Tenchi and Ryoko talking, or arguing, at the top, starting their way down. As they came down, Ayeka managed to hear what they were talking about.

"…. All I'm saying Ryoko, is to please stop going into my room when I'm asleep. It makes me uncomfortable and I would like you significantly more if you would please give me my privacy!" Tenchi exclaimed raising his hands up, barely missing Ayeka's head.

Ryoko whooped and immediately stuffed her face in front of Ayeka.

"Did you hear that prissy pants?", Ryoko asked joyfully, "Tenchi said he LIKED me, so why don't you go off into your little space ship and fly off with the other little green aliens?"

"First of all, that was really lame Ryoko on your part, and second, there's no coffee so I'm not in the mood, so lay off" Ayeka replies coolly and walked past them upstairs to get the others.

Ryoko fumed on the spot and stomped her way to the kitchen, completely forgetting the bewildered Tenchi behind.

Wow, I didn't know Ayeka needed coffee to fight. That might explain her grumpiness on rare mornings when they don't fight.

Tenchi, stilled confused and deep in thought, didn't start off to the kitchen till Ayeka and the others came down and kept him from zoning out.

All in all, it was the typical morning of Tenchi Masaki

**A/n: First of all, I would like to ask for someone to put in their review what exactly a kimono us. I keep thinking its just a word for Japanese clothing, but I want to make sure.

Second of all, no flames. I don't like having my spaces for reviews wasting on losers who have nothing better to do than read and flame someone. I mean, if its crap, then don't read it!!

Third, criticism & pointers. I'm not exactly Mrs. expert-at-writing so if there is any thing that is wrong, just say nicely say what it is, and how it can be fixed. 

Fourth, I would like to think the person (can't remember his/her name at the time) who suggested for me to re-write my early chapters so they weren't crap (as I realized as I read it over) and hopefully they aren't as horrible as they were before.

And 5th, **_REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!! ^_^'_**


	2. Witnessing The Undecisive Decide

Disclaimer: I don't own tenchi and one thing, If Gemini reads this, I don't give a crap what you think. I was just trying at fanfiction. I was tired of letting other people do the work of entertaining and I wanted to return the favor. I mostly wrote this to thank all fanfiction writers for entertaining a great number of people. I appreciate all fanfic writers and if you are one and you got reviews NOT BASHING YOUR FIC AND SAYING THEY LIKE IT I APPRECIATE YOU TOO. Well now that I said THAT, I think I shall get on with the show!! As before, ~~~ means their in thought, ******means sometime later, and ---------------- means that same moment just somewhere else. And one more thing. If you bash my fic, I WILL delete it after I read it but please don't bash. If you don't like it, just say you don't like it and don't go on a cursing spree. THANK YOU!! Hope you enjoy!!! Oh sorry but one more thing. When Ryoko and Washu are talking on their mind link, this thing (…) will be there.  
  
  
  
Tenchi was dazed and confused at the stairwell. 'Whoa' Tenchi said. He then shook his head and went down to breakfast. 'Things just keep getting weirder and weirder in this household' Tenchi said.  
  
  
  
Ayeka stood at the foot of the lake, letting the water wash over her feet. ~What am I going to do now? I can't just stay here and wait for Tenchi to choose. He will probably never choose~ Ayeka though.  
  
I hurt a lot when Tenchi wouldn't choose. It hurt even more not knowing if he was going choose her or Ryoko. It was like trying to win the lottery. The only thing that makes people try it is because no matter what the chances are of you not getting the lottery, there is never a 100% chance that you won't win.  
  
That is what Ayeka was feeling. There was that small chance that Tenchi might choose her. She sighed and turned around to face the house but someone else was there. 'Tenchi?' she asked quizzically.  
  
Tenchi had a weird look on his face, like he wanted to say something but couldn't put it in words. 'Are you ok?' Tenchi asked finally. 'I just tired' Ayeka said. 'Tired of what?' Tenchi asked. ~He can be such an idiot at times~ Ayeka thought. 'I'm tired of you' Ayeka said. 'Wha…' Tenchi said, confused yet again like an idiot.  
  
'I'm tired of waiting for you to decide Tenchi. You know Ryoko and me can't wait forever. You have to decide sooner or later. It's been almost like, 5 years Tenchi.' Ayeka said urgently.  
  
'It's hurts you and us when every single day passes by don't show any sign of deciding.'  
  
'Why can't you choose Tenchi? Even if you choose Ryoko, I wouldn't mind because then I would be able to leave and try to find someone else right for me. It will hurt us when you decide, but it also hurts us when you don't decide.' Ayeka said.  
  
Tenchi listened to the rest of her speech with realization on his face. When Ayeka was finally done Tenchi walked towards her in silence.  
  
'Tenchi?' Ayeka asked confused. He moved towards her until he was inches from her face. 'T…Te…Tenchi?' She asked. Tenchi then held Ayeka's face and pulled her in closer. Then their lips finally met in a kiss.  
  
  
  
Ryoko saw the whole thing. Ayeka talk about things that should have been said long ago. Tenchi realize his own self.  
  
Them kissing…  
  
Ryoko was hurt yet happy that Tenchi FINALLY decided. That she could finally get on with her life without having to worry about whether Tenchi has chosen yet or if he was safe at the moment. But she was sill sad that it wasn't her that was going to protect him for the rest of her life.  
  
(You know he still loves you)-Ryoko  
  
(Yeah I guess)-Ryoko  
  
(Just probably not in the way you wanted)-Washu  
  
(Could you leave me alone for a bit Washu? Please?)-Ryoko  
  
(Whatever floats your boat my dear)-Washu  
  
(Thanks…. mom)-Ryoko  
  
(………Your welcome)-Washu 


	3. Mysterious Figure

Disclaimer: I have already disclaimed enough I think so I shall just add a few notes. Sapphire: I thank you for reading my fic and reviewing. I hope you like my next chapter.  
  
Hotaru420: thanks for the compliment. Liked your fic too.  
  
Ryoko (.): not a clue what you are talking about. I'm a bit confused with what you said.  
  
Kia pantaloni: he he. The next chapter has a lot to do about that. You are right about it though.  
  
Hope you guys like this chapter! It's mostly based on Ryoko and how she deals with Tenchi's choice.  
  
  
  
Ryoko was staring at the cave wall. She had spent so much time here in misery and wondered if now was just like those years she spent I that cave.  
  
She shuddered.  
  
~I hate this place. But it's almost the only place I have left now.  
  
Why not me Tenchi? What is it about me that you don't like? What did I do to deserve this? I helped you when you were a baby! I helped you go through the time of your mother's death! I almost held you! I was in pain then because of your sadness! Why do you still cause me pain? Why? ~ Ryoko started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
(Don't cry Ryoko)  
  
(I thought I said to leave me alone)  
  
(How can I? You're in pain)  
  
(Oh, so NOW you try to help me while I'm in pain?)  
  
(I've always tried to help you Ryoko)  
  
(How can you help me when most of the time YOU are the one who is causing me my pain?)  
  
(…)  
  
(Just as I thought)  
  
(At least I tried)  
  
(HOW THE HELL DOES JUST TRYING DO ANYTHING!! TENCHI CHOSE AYEKA, NOT ME!! WHY DIDN'T HE CHOOSE ME!?WHAT DID I DO WRONG!)  
  
(Ryoko calm down!)  
  
(NO, I WON'T!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND CONTROLING ME!! EVERYBODY IS BEING LIKE KAGATO TO ME!! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!!)  
  
  
  
Tenchi was walking around looking for Ryoko. 'RYOKO' Tenchi shouted. 'Where are you?' Tenchi called again. ~Where is she? Usually she jumps out of nowhere when I call her~ Tenchi thought. He then heard a huge explosion rock the ground under him 'WHOA' he yelled trying to keep from falling.  
  
Ryoko was now just about gone crazy. She had it out her full strength causing the ground to shake uncontrollably. She screamed in rage and rocketed off from the cave.  
  
'YOU'LL PAY TENCHI OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!' Ryoko screamed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tenchi finally controlled himself and heard a very familiar scream 'Ryoko?' Tenchi wondered. He saw Ryoko come into view in the sky. ' What the heck?' Tenchi said confused.  
  
Ryoko flew in the sky, completely could not control herself. She looked around for Tenchi and spotted him on the path towards the cave. She screamed and lunged at him.  
  
Tenchi saw her and was confused and dazed. She was coming at high speed and gaining onto Tenchi. 'What the heck…' said Tenchi completely standing still?  
  
Then Ryoko started attacking Tenchi with full power. ' RYOKO!!' Tenchi said dodging her attacks. 'Ryoko, what on earth are you doing?' Tenchi said dazed again, dodging her easily.  
  
Ryoko, who was completely out of it, couldn't attack very well being extremely angry.  
  
Suddenly, she weaved through Tenchi's defense and sent her sword straight towards his head.  
  
But then a figure cut in between them and stopped Ryoko from killing Tenchi. 'Stop this Ryoko' the figure said.  
  
He he, hope you liked it! Couldn't type much:'(not feeling well at all. I had a soccer game at a school near the mountains and it was freezing and I got sick. Sorry but the next chapter won't be up for at least another week or so. I'm trying as much as I can to make people happy here^_^  
  
Grading Summary:  
  
Accuracy =100%  
  
Edited on: 03/14/02 


	4. Caught Between Two Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own tenchi muyo. If I owned it, then I wouldn't be writing these fics. I would actually make it an a/t series.  
  
A/n: The next chapter will be a crossover. But for now, it's just a regular tenchi fic. A regular A/T fic!!! If you don't like that, don't read this goddammit!!! All you ryoko fans have a million to drool over!!! Just leave us a/t fans alone!!! If you are a ryoko fan and you read this fic and you don't like it, don't review, because I'll just use them to cook burgers tonight!! So it's no use flaming!!! Why the hell do people flame anyway!? You aren't gonna change that persons fic!!!! Well, enough about that. On with the show!!! Hope you all review!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!! Oh, and when you review the last chap, please ask if that anime, game, ect; I know. I got a vote for either sailor moon or ah! My goddess!! (I hope I spelt that right) I don't know anyone in that show. And sailor moon, I can't do that one either. Don't know much about it besides Darien and Serena, and the others but that's it. Ok, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!I  
  
A/d/n: I tried to make this chap longer so there is more to read.  
  
The figure stood there, completely still, not moving at all, whole Ryoko was shaking and Tenchi was fidgeting with fright. Ryoko's sword was inches from the persons face.  
  
'Like I said Ryoko, stop this' the figure said. (It takes them awhile to figure out who it, doesn't it? Well, you will now know who it is!!!) 'Get out of my way Ayeka' Ryoko growled. 'You actually think I'll let you kill Tenchi? You are pretty stupid to think that' Ayeka said. (You now know!! The suspense is over!!)  
  
'Actually, I was stupid to think you would take this maturely' Ayeka said. 'Shut up!!' Ryoko spat. ' Why?' Ayeka asked. 'Because your in the way of my revenge on Tenchi!!!' Ryoko yelled. 'Revenge? On Tenchi? What in the world did he do?' Ayeka asked.  
  
'He chose you!! All this time and he didn't even tell me!!! All he has ever done is cause me pain!!! In the cave, when his mom died, he made me sad!! When he ran away from me in the cave, he made me sad!! And now he chose you, giving me pain, always giving me pain!!' Ryoko screamed.  
  
'What about when he saw you in the cave? Didn't that make you happy? How about when he would play with you? Did that cause you pain?' Ayeka asked. 'Also, if you want revenge, the one you want revenge on is me. Technically it's my fault that he loves me.' Ayeka pointed.  
  
'Well so be it' Ryoko said. She then thrusted her sword towards Ayeka. She barely dodged it, managing only to cut one of her ponytail that laid on her shoulder off. They started to battle, Ryoko with her sword, and Ayeka with her light hawk sword. (In this fic I made Ayeka have the light hawk sword too)  
  
Tenchi stood on the ground, watching all this happen. 'Dammit, why the hell didn't I talk to Ryoko? I'm so stupid! Ayeka is gonna get hurt because of me!!'  
  
It was sure. In Ryoko's rage she was stronger then Ayeka's lighthawk. She was also faster because of her ability to teleport. Ayeka was going to get tired soon.  
  
Ryoko was trying to get Ayeka tired so she could go after Tenchi. It was working and Ayeka was starting to receive some of Ryoko's punches and blasts while Ryoko was receiving fewer and fewer blasts and slashes from Ayeka. She then sent a huge blast, sending Ayeka flying.  
  
She then took that chance to go after Tenchi. Tenchi saw Ryoko and started to run for his life. Ryoko, of course, caught up with Tenchi and grabbed him. 'So what now Tenchi? Regretting the fact that you didn't tell me when you had all those chances?' Ryoko asked turning him around. 'Ummm, yeah, I would say that.' Tenchi said, extremely frightened. 'Well Tenchi you won't live to regret it!' Ryoko said and threw him into the air to send a blast at him.  
  
But then out of nowhere Ayeka appeared and caught Tenchi. 'Thank you Ryoko for giving me Tenchi.' Ayeka said. 'Damn you Ayeka!!' Ryoko yelled. 'Well damn you too for trying to kill Tenchi!!' Ayeka yelled and turned and flew towards the house. 'No you don't!!' Ryoko yelled.  
  
It all happened in a blur. (Not sure if I spelt it right) Ryoko, teleported behind Ayeka and sent her sword straight through Ayeka's upper chest area. She dropped Tenchi who fell to the ground, terrified. Ryoko looked scared out of her wits and took the sword out of Ayeka. Ayeka choked and fell, blood pouring from her wound. Tenchi caught her and looked at Ryoko in anger. 'Go away!' Tenchi yelled, and Ryoko teleported out of sight.  
  
Tenchi ran towards the house in a break-neck speed. The house was In view when washu appeared on the porch. 'Saw through the psychic link' Washu said breathlessly summoning her computer thingy and bringing up a bed. 'Put her on the bed' Washu said hurriedly. They ran into her lab and started trying to heal her wound.  
  
Tenchi and the others sat on the couch waiting for Washu to tell them Ayeka's condition. Tenchi was comforting Sasami while everyone else was quite frightened. Even Katsuhito  
  
Was shaken up. Ryoko, surprisingly, had come, mostly because Washu persuaded her.  
  
Washu's lab door creaked open and Washu stepped out. 'She is alright, but by an inch' Washu said. Sasami laughed in joy while everyone else clapped to Washu. Tenchi sighed in relief. 'Thanks Washu' Tenchi said. ' No prob' Washu said.  
  
The end of my chapter. And if you haven't figured it out, a/d/n means 'another damn note' and as I said, my next chapter, unless I decide to do another regular chapter, will be a crossover. Just to say, most animes I know are on cartoon network. If an anime you want s my crossover is on cartoon network, most likely I know that show. One thing though. I don't know any one on ah! My goddess or whatever (sorry, it's never been on toonami as far as I know) sailor moon, and gundam wing. Please vote!! William 'thunder god', like I said I don't know the people on the shows you voted for. Sorry. 


	5. Pondering of a Question

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi muyo and if I did there would have been a whole lot more series.  
  
First of all I am sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. I have had family problems, school, dumb-ass kids at school, nasty bathrooms at school, projects from school, and even more family problems including my dad. Chaps will be up more efficiently and I am trying harder since school is almost done anywayz. There will be a cross-over with outlaw star or if SOMEONE aside from William (I thank you for at all listening to me) would vote. It has to be a space anime and if you want to know if I have watched it before, email me at ssjtenchi543@hotmail.com. Please email me! But if none one votes, it will automatically be Outlaw Star cuz I've seen it, it has to do with space, and I luv it!! Criticism accepted, flames are used for marshmallows!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Washu sat typing as always in her dark lab. By some miracle, in which she does a lot of, she managed to save Ayeka's life. She had seen everything that had happened through Ryoko's link but was stumped for a while about one question.  
  
How did Ayeka know about the cave?  
  
She found out a little while later from Yosho/Katsuhito whom knew about the whole ordeal from Washu. She now knew how Ayeka knew about the cave.  
  
"Washu?" a voice echoed in Washu's endless lab.  
  
Washu nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jeez Tenchi, you sure know how to scare the living hell out of some people!" Washu exclaimed. Tenchi scratched his head and chuckled. "Hehehehehe…sorry Washu. I just came in to check on Ayeka" Tenchi said. Washu arched an eyebrow. "She is doing just fine Tenchi. I'm still running some tests on her but she is ok" Washu stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Tenchi teetered on his feet and looked at the ceiling. " I guess I'll go know" Tenchi said sheepishly and turned around to leave. "Are you mad at Ryoko?" Washu asked unexpectedly.  
  
Tenchi's shoulders arched and his whole body froze. He turned around and looked at Washu. "A little bit I suppose considering she almost killed Ayeka and I" Tenchi said though Washu could tell he already forgave her. "And Ayeka?" Washu inquired even more. Tenchi's face instantly provided him with a small but bright smile. "Not at all" Tenchi said before walking out of Washu's lab. Washu chewed on her lip.  
  
I've got to find out what happened between those two!!  
  
Washu was almost going to start typing again when something hit her head like a rocket.  
  
Dammit!! Tenchi didn't say little Washu!!! Ooooooo I'm going to get him!!  
  
And with that Washu started typing and cackling like a maniac again as usual.  
  
  
  
Tenchi walked out of Washu's lab and instantly heard a very large shriek and cackling and several thuds. He cringed and immediately ran outside.  
  
It was evening and the orange sun casted a glow over the mountains, hills, trees and lake mixing with a beautiful light purple. The lake rippled making it seem peaceful and serene. It looked like a secluded place, a paradise. Suddenly the sun sunk below the hills destroying the image in a flash leaving a mixture of purple and blue.  
  
Tenchi sighed and started walking towards the shrine, the Tenchi-Ken dangling from his belt. He got to the shrine steps and climbed for a few minutes.  
  
Yosho was currently sweeping the top of the stairs humming softly to himself. He stopped when he spotted Tenchi.  
  
"Aaah Tenchi!" Yosho yelled," You are late for training by two hours!' he yelled. "I'm sorry grandpa but can I have today's training off? I have a question," Tenchi said. "Fine, you can have todays training off but don't expect it to happen again" Yosho said, "Now what do you want to ask of me?" Yosho asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to ask if you knew how Ayeka knew about what happened" Tenchi said scratching his head. "Washu has already asked me this Tenchi, why didn't you ask her while you were at the house?" Yosho asked. "Because I didn't know that she knew and I can't go back now because then she will try to get that sample from me again" said Tenchi flinching at the very thought by what means she was going to get that sample.  
  
"Do you remember when you and Ayeka watched that memory of my tree" Yosho asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Tenchi asked. "The memory that you and her saw was a separate memory", Yosho said leaning on his broom, "That memory was of before the tree rooted meaning it would only show when I left, while I was fighting Ryoko and when I locked her in the cave. The memory that Ayeka saw was the one after my tree Funaho rooted after I decided to live here" Yosho finished.  
  
"So that's it?" Tenchi further questioned. "Yes and one more thing, I won't tell you how to see the memory until after tomorrows training" Yosho said. Tenchi groined but gave up and went to the house to have dinner.  
  
  
  
Did you like? If you didn't and want to flame, it will do nothing to change the story. Helpful criticism is what will change the story plot a bit (if it has one). The next chapter will be mainly about what Tenchi sees in the memory and the one after that will be about Ryoko and her 2nd decision. Review please!! 


	6. Forgotten Memory

Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to do this. Oh well…I don't own tenchi muyo. HA, I said it!! What would happen if I DIDN'T say it? Do the people who made tenchi come around checking every single fanfic seeing if every one disclaimed?  
  
A/d/n: I'm REALLY bored and my mind was nagging me to type something so here it is! Another chapter!!  
  
_  
  
  
_

_A woman walked through a forest smoothly and silently, not wanting to wake the baby in her arms. She kept walking for a few more minutes and came to an clearing with a very large tree in the middle.  
  
A pond right in front of the tree was separated into two ponds by a strip of land connecting the ground where the woman stood to the part of land beneath the branches of the beautiful tree.  
  
Ripples grew larger and larger in the pond as pink petals swam in it. More ripples joined old ones as more petals fell for a spring swim.  
  
The woman sighed in content and suddenly felt something squirm in her arms.  
  
The baby was awake and giggling as a butterfly danced upon his nose. The baby squirmed and smiled as the butterfly flapped its wings. It finally flew away as the baby tried to grab it.  
  
The woman sighed again and started walking towards a different location. Soon she was out of the opening and reaching a small path. She kept walking on it until she came to an opening revealing a stone cave.  
  
It had many vines on it with red roses and more pink flowers fluttering against it. A small gust of wind picked up and swapped at one of the red roses, carrying it gently until it finally landed on the woman's shoulder.  
  
The baby, warm and content in the woman's arms, reached for the flower. The woman saw what he was trying to do and took the flower and gave it to the baby. The baby took it amazingly gently and held onto it while looking at the cave opening.  
  
The woman saw where he was looking and walked towards it until they were inside the entrance. She looked at the baby and saw where he was looking.  
  
He was looking into the depths of the cave and goggling. He suddenly smiled and giggled and reached towards the cave depths.  
  
The woman was confused at her baby's behavior. It was as if someone was there, but she couldn't feel anybody else's presence except her own.  
  
She started walking out of the cave when her baby squirmed and started crying. The woman, quite confused shushed her baby and walked out of the cave, to scared to see what was there.  
_  
  


If you like, please review. This chapter I had fun writing. Hopefully you will like it too. Please review!! 

* * *


	7. Caught by a RedHead

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any other series.  
  
  
  
A/n: I'm actually being efficient with uploading my chapters. I've been getting this feeling lately like I can't do anything but type, and it's usually when my mom is gone.  
  
Oh well. Does anyone know why when you upload a chapter if you used italics or  
  
Something like that it won't appear on fanfiction.net? I really hate it when that happens.  
  
My last chapter was all italics but it didn't show that way ruining the feeling, at least I think it ruined the feeling. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! I'm trying to make them longer. If the letters are bold that means they are thinking.  
  
  
  
{(*)} {(*)} {(*)} {(*)} {(*)}  
  
  
  
Tenchi sat still as the image fuzzed and disappeared. He smiled to himself and finally got up. He wiped his pants and started walking back towards the house.  
  
  
  
So that's when I first saw Ryoko. I guess that was before she was able to use her astral form Tenchi thought, Dad was right, mom was pretty Tenchi thought with another smile.  
  
  
  
He walked for a few minutes until he came to a clearing near the lake. He sighed and quickened his pace.  
  
  
  
I wish mom were still here Tenchi thought and frowned. C'mon tenchi you've got to get over it! She has been dead for 10 years Tenchi thought.  
  
  
  
** I don't know exactly what age Tenchi was then his mom died so I made it so she died when he was 6 ***  
  
  
  
As he neared the house he could smell the Sasami's cooking. He chuckled and went faster, his stomach grumbling as he went.  
  
{(*)} {(*)} {(*)} {(*)} {(*)}  
  
Washu, probably the only thing she ever did, sat typing at her hologram computer. Her brow furrowed and she started to get worried.  
  
  
  
She hadn't seen Ryoko for a week. The last time she saw her was when she had persuaded her to the house after the accident.  
  
  
  
She couldn't reach her on her mind link because she was blocking her out. And for some reason she couldn't track her down with her hologram computer either.  
  
  
  
She growled and typed faster, not wanting to eat until she found her daughter.  
  
  
  
Her stomach instantly disagreed with her and Washu sighed even louder and she gave in. She got up, checked up on Ayeka, and left her lab.  
  
{(*)} {(*)} {(*)}  
  
  
  
Ryoko silently prowled through the house, not wanting anyone to know she was there. She smiled to herself and congratulated on her sneakiness.  
  
  
  
She saw one of the upstairs doors open and thought it was Tenchi's room. She sneaked up the stairs and looked into the room. It was Tenchi's room but he was currently not there.  
  
  
  
Dammit! Ryoko thought. She growled at her bad timing. He was probably at training.  
  
She then got on idea to check the lab. Tenchi might be checking on Ayeka.  
  
  
  
She teleported to the lab but was disappointed when she found it empty, even Washu wasn't there. She looked at Ayeka's bio bed and looked at her face.  
  
  
  
Her face boiled with anger and she studied her features.  
  
  
  
Her face was smiling and giving of a warm aura. Her hair was down and very (Ryoko growled at this) pretty.  
  
  
  
Ryoko hated to admit it but she looked a whole lot better with her hair down.  
  
  
  
She 'hmphed' and turned around to teleport but met Washu's eyes.  
  
  
  
"What were you going to do Ryoko?" Washu asked suspiciously. Ryoko cringed and cursed at Ayeka for distracting her. "I wasn't going to do anything," Ryoko stated.  
  
  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Washu inquired Ryoko. "Well, yeah, It's the only answer your going to get" Ryoko said with an evil grin.  
  
  
  
"I know you hate her guts but don't do anything to her. You don't want to hurt Tenchi now would you? OH, I'm sorry! Of course you wouldn't mind hurting Tenchi considering you almost killed him!" Washu said.  
  
  
  
"Shut up Washu! I was just angry!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
  
  
"Do you know what would have happened if your anger went a little too far? Neither Ayeka OR Tenchi would be here right now," Washu proclaimed.  
  
  
  
"And I'm sure a certain girl in the midst would be very happy knowing her sister was dead! Sasami was the first person to treat you like a human being! What would you fell if she hated you?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Care to find out?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then don't do anything to Ayeka!"  
  
"FINE!" Ryoko screamed and instantly teleported from Washu's lab.  
  
  
  
Washu looked where Ryoko stood before she teleported. She sighed and wished this had never happened.  
  
  
  
Did you like? If there was any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, I apologize. Give me your thoughts and what you think should change or stay the same. I thank my sister for proofreading this and telling what she though about. She thought it was great so hopefully you people will think along the same lines. Be sure that the next chapter will be coming soon!! Please review!! 


	8. Everyone Makes Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.  
  
A/d/n: I got that feeling again when I couldn't do anything but type something. So here is what I typed! And one more thing, I probably won't be doing a crossover anymore. When I did the 6th chapter I knew it wasn't necessary to do one so I'm not doing one. Also I thank greatly to William 'Thundergod' Nichols for telling me how to upload without fanfiction.net taking away any add-ons. Thank you very much!! I suggest to all to try reading some of his stories!! They are really good!!  
  
{(*)} {(*)} {(*)} {(*)}  
  
  
  
Ryoko was sitting in a tree, thinking about recent events including nearly killing two people and fighting with her * mom *.  
  
  
  
Everybody thought she hated her so much to go all the way to trying to kill her. Nobody understood how angry and sad she was.  
  
  
  
He had chosen Ayeka, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
  
  
Dammit, Ryoko thought, I don't hate Ayeka enough to kill her!  
  
  
  
Ryoko didn't know why lately she had hated Ayeka so much. She was confused why she wasn't in control of her thoughts or feeling.  
  
  
  
It felt just like when she was under Kagato's control. He made her feel what he wanted her to feel, think what he wanted her to think.  
  
  
  
She shivered and went to a place she was well acquainted with.  
  
{(*)} {(*)} {(*)} {(*)}  
  
  
  
A certain purple haired princess eyes fluttered open to see a certain red head.  
  
  
  
"Washu?" Ayeka asked.  
  
  
  
"Yep, that's me!" she exclaimed with a smiled.  
  
  
  
Ayeka sighed at the fact that Washu was the thing that she woke up to see. She was hoping it would be Tenchi. Immediately it all flooded into her mind.  
  
  
  
She groaned as she remembered what had happened to get her in this bed and said "Will I be able to get out of this bed?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"You can try" Washu said.  
  
  
  
Ayeka immediately tried to get up and was successful. She grinned and got of the bio bed but immediately fell. "Ow" Ayeka painfully said.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, you haven't walked for awhile so you'll have to stretch your legs a bit"  
  
  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
  
  
"About a couple of minutes"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by 'stretch'? "  
  
  
  
Washu grinned evily.  
  
  
  
"You really want to know?" Washu asked still smiling evilly.  
  
  
  
Ayeka hesitated, but nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Some 10 minutes later havoc erupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WASHU I DEMAND FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THINGS SACRED TO RELEASE ME AT ONCE!!" Ayeka screeched.  
  
  
  
She was currently in the state of not being in control.  
  
  
  
She was hooked up to a metal rectangular wall with leather straps holding her down.  
  
  
  
There were also some ropes tied to her ankles and wrists also attached to a giant sized thread holder except it was used for in Ayeka's case, holding her down.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, that will have to come with a price" Washu said.  
  
  
  
"And what price would that be?"  
  
  
  
"What would you never do in front of everyone in the whole galaxy?"  
  
  
  
"You think in your right mind that I would tell you that?"  
  
"Yeah, for your sake"  
  
  
  
"How would it be for my sake?"  
  
  
  
"You'll see"  
  
  
  
"And when do you propose I will see?"  
  
  
  
"Soon enough"  
  
  
  
A very large screen popped out of nowhere and stopped right in front of Ayeka's and Washu's faces.  
  
  
  
"My state of the art tested entertainment screen! Made by me, the greatest of all scientists!" Washu yelled with glee.  
  
1 Oh no…  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you're the smartest of them all Washu!" Washu robot #1 said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Washu, you're the cutest too" Washu robot #2 said.  
  
  
  
"I am little!" Washu said apparently having fun.  
  
  
  
"FOR GODS SAKE WASHU GET ME OOOOOOOFF!!!!!" Ayeka continued to screech.  
  
  
  
"I was only going to help stretch you legs a bit," Washu said innocently.  
  
  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU STRETCHING MY WHOLE BODY?"  
  
  
  
"Ummm… I'm not sure"  
  
  
  
"WELL THEN GET ME OFF THIS THING!!!"  
  
  
  
"Not until you watch this video!"  
  
  
  
Ayeka groaned knowing this wasn't good.  
  
  
  
Immediately the screen fuzzed as she switched on the screen with her computer.  
  
  
  
It was completely blue but then turned black like a regular earth video did.  
  
  
  
After a full 2 minutes it fuzzed again and showed Washu in the middle of the screen.  
  
  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to WASHU CINEMA!!" Washu said smiling broadly.  
  
  
  
"Today we will watch 'Ayeka bloopers' starring, Ayeka herself!" Washu said cackling.  
  
The next 15 minutes the video consisted Ayeka doing the most stunning things anyone thought possible including  
  
Her doing the Macarena, the chicken dance, pretending to use a guitar, running around naked in the house and other things none thought Ayeka could do.  
  
  
  
Needless to say the following explosion lead to Washu spending a full month rebuilding her lab.  
  
  
  
I wanted to make a humorous chapter to relieve some stress I was having. I thank William 'Thundergod; Nichols for reasons none should know just yet. I also thank my sister for proofreading this for me. She thought it was funny but I want to know what you think!! Please review!! 


	9. Little RedHead in Big Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

A/n: it took me awhile because I was working on a research paper for my science class. It is due tomorrow so I have it done already. I'm trying to make my chapters a bit longer. I feel like I'm not making them big enough. My sister says that it doesn't matter how long it is as long as it is good and keeps the readers attention. I still need more reviews so help me out a bit!! Oh and someone asked me in an email and I'll say it right now, I ALLOW ANONYMOUS REVIEWS NOW!!! So if you're not signed in you don't have to go through the trouble of logging in just to review one story. I would also like to thank William 'Thunder god' Nichols AGAIN for reviewing and helping me out with the uploading and keeping any changes to the writing style. Thank you!! Oh, one more thing, the little dots mean Washu's and Ryoko's mind link, and _____ means change in time.

{(*)}                            {(*)}                           {(*)}                       {(*)}

Ryoko stood by Katsuhitoes tree, Funaho. The tree as always looked beautiful and made her feel at peace. The aura surrounding the tree had a friendly and inviting feeling around it, making her feel as if it was talking to her, consoling her, almost hugging her.

Unlike the tree Ryoko had an aura of tension around her making her feel something would happen to make her life more miserable. 

Again Ryoko had those feelings of hate for Ayeka, feelings that she had never had before. She thought that being near this tree would make her feel a little better. Her theory was currently working but she couldn't always go to this tree.

She looked up at the cloud-covered sky and grunted.

"It's going to rain" Ryoko announced to herself.

*Don't you like the rain? 

*Yeah but I wish it was for a different reason.

*And what reason would that be?

*………..

*You can tell me little Ryoko.

*…Tenchi…

*Ah you are still thinking of him?

*Who wouldn't?

*Someone who doesn't love him.

*Now that's a thought.

*Ryoko you can't go on just brooding over this.

*Why not? I have been doing it for a good while.

*Ryoko you know you can't stop it. You have to talk to Tenchi.

*Why should I? He is probably busy with prissy pants.

*I feel it too Ryoko.

*So? At least you can block it out.

*No, I can't. I feel them just as much as you do.

*But you can't figure it out why.

*I'm sorry Ryoko…

*I can't figure it out why either.

*When did it start?

*When you saw me with Ayeka.

*No wonder you had that face.

*But I can't figure it why!! Why do these feelings come when I don't want them?

*I don't know.

*It's jut like Kagato! He made me feel hate and anger so I couldn't feel regret or compassion.

*I know.

*Why can't these feelings just go away? Why won't they just leave alone!?

*I don't.

*Don't you anything? 

*Of course I do.

*Then why can't you tell me the answers!

*I don't know them.

*Then why do you 'know'?

*I know what it feels like, I just don't know why, just like you.

*Damn…

*But I already told you how Ryoko.

*What? You did?

*Yes.

*Oh.

*So are you going to?

*Maybe.

*That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

*All right! I'll go do it! Just not right now.

*I think you should before things get out of hand and you do something beyond your control.

*Why would I do that? I have control over my body just not my thoughts.

*Our thoughts have a lot to do with our actions. Take what you did to Ayeka for example.

*Thanks for reminding me.

*Ryoko you mustn't be so hard on yourself! It will hurt you badly!

*Did…did Tenchi forgive me?

*I'm not sure. When I asked him he said he didn't know. He was just a bit angry with you, but I doubt he felt that way.

*How would you know?

*That is just the way he is.

*How can we know? Tenchi has changed.

*And how has he changed?

*He loves Ayeka now. That can change a lot of him, whether it's good or not.

*It seems you have been thinking about this a lot.

*Maybe.

*Most likely considering you haven't been to the house for a while.

*So? I'm just putting Ayeka into danger.

*She is still in my lab so you don't have to worry about her.

*I thought she got out of it yesterday morning?

*She did. I jut messed with her a bit so she is still in my **lab** recovering.

*What did you do?

*I. Uh. Stretched her legs a bit since the last time she had walked was 2 weeks ago.

*What happened to your lab?

*I showed her the tape you and I made a couple of months ago.

*You mean the one where she was dancing the macerena?

*Yeah. Lets just say wasn't happy about it.

*No wonder you have been out your lab more often then usual.

*Yeah, I think it will take a month to fix all of it not including the inventions I have to do over.

*Oh well. I bet it was worth it to see her face.

*You should know. I let you see it.

*Yeah, I would love to see her face with that….

*What is it?

*I felt it again.

*I do think we have talked long enough. I need to work on my lab anyway.

*All right.

*By Little Ryoko.

*Bye, mom.

*…Bye.

                 The Morning Washu pissed Ayeka off 

Tenchi stood in front of Washu's lab door. He was going to as her what was that explosion he just heard.

"Washu?" Tenchi said knocking on the door.

He heard a yell and a few more small booms and a fizzing of electricity. He feared Washu might have caused an explosion from an invention and it might have hurt Ayeka.

"Washu, is Ayeka alright?" Tenchi asked raising his voice a bit.

He heard more sounds consisting of muffled yells and what sounded like the moving of a large object.

"WASHU LET ME IN!" Tenchi yelled once more now banging on the closet door.

"Ok, ok, ok, you can come in now!" Tenchi heard Washu reply.

He opened the door to find a mess bigger then the mess in Ryoko's room.

Everything was in a ramble with metal ripped apart and several alarms still going off.

"Washu, what happened?" Tenchi asked still shocked at he impossible mess.

     "Just say I won't make Ayeka angry ever again" Washu said standing said pulling Ayeka off the large metal board she had been tied to before the explosion. Ayeka currently had swirlies in her eyes and she was unconscious. She looked like she had been burnt to a toast.

"Washu what on earth did you do!?" Tenchi said exasperated.

"She woke up this morning and she couldn't walk well since she hadn't walked for 2 weeks so I tried to stretch her legs a bit. That proved futile so I tried I tried a different side. I, uh, showed her a video Ryoko and I made a few months ago about Ayeka doing very weird things and that made her go, uh, **over-enthusiastic**!" Washu said innocently.

"Do you want to watch it?" Washu said with an evil grin on her face.

"No if it was horrible enough to make Ayeka do this" Tenchi said angrily.

"Sheesh Tenchi Ayeka is all right if that is what your all riled about" Washu said.

"She just woke up from being unconscious for 2 weeks and here you go making her angry and making go unconscious 

again!" Tenchi yelled at Washu.

"Look, I'm sorry! It was a mistake! I won't do it again! Jeez Tenchi" Washu replied.

Tenchi looked truly furious and glanced at Ayeka. His face instantly softened and he walked softly out of the lab. When he reached the doorway he paused for a moment.

"Please Washu, before you do anything to Ayeka could you tell me when she wakes up?" He said softly.

Washu absentmindly nodded very shocked at his reaction to just looking at her.

Tenchi stepped out of Washu's lab and closed the door.

Washu smiled and wondered for a moment.

"Maybe he does love her," Washu said smiling.

As Tenchi stood next to Washu's lab door he slid down the wall and smiled.

      Maybe I do love her 

{(*)}                                       {(*)}                                      {(*)}                                      {(*)}

So did you like? I wanted to have Ryoko have a mother/daughter talk and I wanted to have little thing with what happened with Washu's Lab and how Tenchi reacted to it. If you think Tenchi OOC, well think about this, when you love someone (according to my mom, she helped me out with this surprisingly) you become more like sharing some of his or her characteristics, in Tenchi's case, he shares Ayeka's sudden anger. Hopefully that will make sense to you. Just saying I got a fully scholared mother, sister, and cousin agreeing with me so Tenchi is not OOC. Well, if you like review. Most of my chapters will be this long now.

If you are still reading this chapter is over

Hello? You can scroll down now and review.

If you are still reading you're crazy and bored.

Bye bye now

OK, YOU CAN REVIEW NOW!!


	10. Little Chat

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

** A/n: so I finally got to my 11th chapter. I would have had it up on Saturday and Sunday but I was at my dads and he doesn't like computers (don't know why but he does) so he doesn't have one. I thought a lot about what I was going to write for this chapter while I was gone so I think personally its ok and that's a rare thing since I think all my chaps suck, except recent ones. Again I will say I'm not doing crossover. I would like some reviews saying what is wrong with it and what is good about it. Now please read.                                                                                                                                                       {(*)}                                      {(*)}                                     {(*)}                                     {(*)}

                         In a certain dark lab a redhead sat on a floating cushion typing unknown things varying from invincibility to getting a sperm sample from a certain prince in any means necessary. She furrowed her brow and typed faster.

'I wonder…what drove Tenchi to make such a decision. He has been putting this off for 2 years.'

'Ryoko has been acting weird lately, not that I can blame her personally, but I can't tell whether she has accepted Tenchi's decision or not and I have no clue how to get her to talk. Yesterday's talk was the closest but all I could figure out was that she knew that Tenchi had decided, not if she accepted it. Man I'm the Worlds Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe and I can't even get a little information.'

Washu growled and continued typing.

"Nnnggugh" Washu heard someone groan near her. She jumped off her cushion and walked towards a floating bio-bed. 

"You awake Ayeka?" Washu asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I guess" Ayeka groaned again.

"Good, I'll go call Tenchi!" Washu said while skipping towards her lab door.

"How come?" Ayeka asked pushing herself up ad rubbing her forehead.

"Cuz he asked me to tell him when you woke up" Washu announced stopping at her door.

"Washu? Ayeka said.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever show anyone that video I will kill you slowly," Ayeka threatened.

"No worry. I'm sure Tenchi won't laugh too much" Washu replied giggling to herself.

Ayeka sent her a painful glare and then added. "Before I kill you can you get me some medicine for headaches?"

"Sure Ayeka! I'll have Tenchi give it to you!" Washu said before running out the door cackling madly.

Ayeka just sighed and tried to get up. She somehow got up with no sweat and walked around to stretch her legs a bit.

Ayeka then walked over to one of Washu's tables and picked up a small square chip about the size of her smallest finger.

It was green and gold thin lines ran along its edges and surface turning randomly and stopping at the center of its surface.

She grinned and crushed it in her hands. 

She dropped it onto the floor, it still crackling and seething. She walked around a bit taking more on the huge building-sized machines towering over her. One machine caught her eye and she walked over to it and remembered it quite clearly. About 2 months ago Washu built a machine for Sasami's for her birthday. Nobody had a clue what it did but they knew t wasn't good since it was weirdly shaped like a circle with a metal bar going through it and the fact it was a bright orange and pink. 

Washu said it would let her see anything she wanted, whenever she wanted as long as it wasn't to extreme, like trying to see the future or seeing things she shouldn't see. She agreed and punched in random date into the small control panel. She had wished she could have evaporated from that scene and not stand the humiliation.

A screen appeared much like the screen that showed Ayeka the video. It took a few seconds for it to turn on but she wished it never did. When it finally turned on it showed Ayeka herself singing a song she had heard earlier in an earth movie in the shower and doing a little dance to go along with it.

Ryoko didn't stop laughing at her for 1-month straight and kept mimicking while at dinner, Mihoshi kept telling Ryoko to be quiet and respect other people's habits,

Her sister would squeal and run out of the room whenever she saw her thinking that she might attack her for what she did, and Tenchi, well he couldn't stop blushing whenever he saw her and one time he even giggled. Washu shut herself in her lab not wanting to get blown into oblivion by Ayeka's anger again. She didn't say much except 'thank you's and apologies for bumping into someone since she rarely concentrated anymore since Ryokoes taunts took refuge in her mind.

She rather wished she were still dealing with that then the current conditions. She was extremely scared of Ryoko for one matter. She had almost killed her once and most certainly could do it again regardless if Tenchi and the other tried to stop her. 

  'Tenchi…'

'I wish I knew what he felt'

'He seems just like me trying to keep his feelings under tight control until he was safe to do so'

'I don't even know what that kiss meant'

'I felt stupid for what I said and Tenchi was freaking me out'

'Did he do that just to make me feel better? or did he really mean it?'

'Maybe I can ask him when he comes in here…' 

'No, of course not '

_'He will probably think I'm crazy and forcing him to answer'_

'Then he will probably get angry with me'****

**** **No he won't** 'Yes he will. I'm nothing but a stuck-up princess, just like what Ryoko says' **** **'You can change'** 'Hah! How can I change? I have to stay the way I am to become a princess!' **** **'You can renounce your birthright'** 'But I can't even do that! Sasami will get the burden and that will dampen her spirits! She is too happy to heave that!' 

**__**

**_Then what shall you do? It seems you must figure this out on your own Ayeka_**

'But how can I? I can't seem to think of anything!' 

"Uh, Ayeka?" 

Ayeka caught by surprised fell down and stifled a cry.

Tenchi, who it obviously was, immediately ran to her and helped her up.

"You ok Ayeka?" He quickly said while checking for injuries.

"Tenchi, no need to worry, I'm alright!" Ayeka reassured, "I just took a slight tumble right there since you scared me a bit" Ayeka reassured again.

"Alright" Tenchi breathed in relief, "I just thought I might have made you hit your head and make you unconscious," Tenchi said.

"Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.

"Yeah?" Tenchi replied nervously.

"Did Washu happen to give you some headache medicine?" Ayeka asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I was wondering why she gave this to me" Tenchi said while giving her a small box with little red pills in little sacks.

"What are these called?" Ayeka asked mesmerized by their small state.

"Ibuprofen I think. Blame it on scientists who make these things to give a big name for it" Tenchi said chuckling.

"What's the point?" Ayeka said popping one in her mouth and swallowing it easily.

"I don't know, so people will think they're really smart and buy more of their products I guess" Tenchi thought.

"On Jurai we don't have names for our medicine. We just call them this and that" Ayeka said putting the small packet with little sacks back into the box and handing it to Tenchi.

"Then how do you know whether or not you're taking the right medicine?" Tenchi asked interested.

"Well, personally I don't know. I think we leave that up to the doctors" Ayeka replied.

"Jurai is a weird place isn't it?" Tenchi said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, you can say that but every world in existence has something weird about it" Ayeka said.

"I mean, take earth for example. I've seen those strange policeman movies and well, the actors are better policeman then the real ones. I find, no offense meant, your security rather pathetic" Ayeka concluded.

Tenchi laughed and agreed.

"Well Ayeka I got to go. Grandpa will be angry with me if I don't go to practice" Tenchi said dusting off his pants.

"Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.

"Yeah?" Tenchi replied.

"Could I watch you practice?" Ayeka asked very politely.

"Of course you can! You don't need to ask!" Tenchi said enthusiastically.

"Thank you. I just thought I might distract you again like last time and look where it took us" Ayeka said giggling.

"Well hopefully it won't happen again" Tenchi said laughing.

"Well, off we go" Ayeka said happily.

"Can you walk ok?" Tenchi asked.

"Yeah, thier fine. I stretched them a little while before you came" 

"No more questions or grandpa will b mad if we don't hurry" 

"Ok"

"I'll race you! Last one is a burnt carrot!" Tenchi yelled over his shoulders while running out of Washu's lab.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ayeka yelled and started running after him.

As Tenchi ran out the front door he looked at Ayeka's face and saw a happiness he hadn't seen in her face for a long time.

He grinned and thought…

'Tenchi, you're a genius!'

**__**

If you liked it review. If you didn't like it then review anyway. There will be romance in later chapters but in the next one there will be a bit of action so prepare for a really bad fighting scene (oops, I let something out!) if you happen to be great at fighting scenes then please help me out! Well anyway I got some ideas like Ayeka talking to some unknown voice in her head from reading other stories over again like The Dark Jurain and Daughters Of Twilight in which I both recommend for r/t fans and especially a/t fans. Them both are on the Ayeka Fan Club so you should read them! They are masterpieces! Now please review!


End file.
